Avoxica Suncrest
) Tyvaren Suncrest (Father--- ) Veirella Suncrest (Sister--- ) Chelara Suncrest (Sister--- ) |Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = Kingdom of Quel'Thalas • Sunfury (Formerly) • Thalassian Army (Formerly) • House Suncrest • House Cinderfall Burning Legion (Formerly) • Kael'thas' Forces New Horde • The Warbound Council ----|image = Vox2.jpg|imagewidth = 300|Row 7 title = Status:|Row 8 title = |Row 7 info = Alive}} 'Avoxica Suncrest, '''born ''May 24th, 523 K.C. is the second born daughter of Sytella, and Tyvaren Suncrest. She is the middle child between elder sister, formerly known as, Magistrix Veirella Suncrest, and younger sister, Chelara Suncrest. Avoxica Suncrest is a name which has not crossed many ears. Less an individual originates from the Isle Of Quel'Danas, or served beneath Prince Kael'thas as one of his Sunblade, one more than likely would not know of the woman. (However, it is possible to connect ties between herself, and fallen elder sister, Magistrix Veirella Suncrest; a formerly known Magistrix of Silvermoon.) Considered young for a woman of her kin, she's managed to achieve quite an amount throughout her years. Trained as a Spell-Thief since early youth she was built to seemingly-naturally counter wielders of magic. Due to this immense training, she was granted easy placement as a Spellbreaker upon reaching adulthood. She served as a Spellbreaker for the majority of her life guarding the Terrace of the Sun, of the Sunwell Plateau. This was until she became a Sunblade Scout of the Sunfury, following Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider many years later. She remained Sunfury under the change of leadership to, Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron until she resigned shortly after War of the Thorns. The day of resignation she was made an official Ambassador of Quel'Thalas, and given orders which have been documented as classified. Since then, she's formed The Warbound Council, and holds the title of, 'Highblade' of the order. House Suncrest House Suncrest is highly reputable non-nobility house whose lineage dates back approximately two-thousand years. This aristocratic house, despite not being of actual nobility, carries a reputation which has granted them respect, and kinship among the lower and noble classes. House Suncrest has been known to provide Quel'Thalas, mostly the Isle of Quel'Danas extremely disciplined, and highly talented Spellbreakers, Spell-Thieves, and Mage Guards. An honorable family, which swore utmost loyalty to King Anasterian Sunstrider, and offered the all of their dedication to protecting the Sunwell; they crafted themselves into extreme weapons of defense. The only member in their entire history to ever wander from that path was Vierella Suncrest, also known as, Magistrix Veirella Suncrest, the eldest daughter of Vyvaren and Sytella Suncrest. Vierella Suncrest held a Magistrix seat in Silvermoon for many a year before her demise during the third war. The current Master of House Suncrest is the widower known as Tyvaren Suncrest, whose not been seen in quite a many years. It would appear that the majority of House Suncrest's reputation and history has faded with Tyvaren. The only active member of the Suncrest family is Avoxica Suncrest, whose name Her History Relationships Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:The Warbound Council